


C is for Cookie

by DevonShea



Series: The Babysitters' Club (Camelot Edition) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Muppets (Muppets)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Arthur comes home to find Merlin defeated by babysitting his nephew.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred (Merlin), Mordred & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Babysitters' Club (Camelot Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597468
Kudos: 29
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #392:Cookie





	C is for Cookie

Merlin’s eyes were glazed over. He could just feel it. He couldn’t feel anything else because Mordred had managed to wiggle and dance in his lap until everything was numb. The toddler’s heels had managed to smack him in places he didn’t know they could even reach.

The door opened and Merlin heard Mordred giggle as he catapaulted himself off Merlin’s lap, managing one last kick to Merlin’s groin. “Dear gods,” he moaned quietly.

“Happy happy monsters!” Mordred screamed as his uncle tossed him in the air. 

“Are you a happy monster, Mordred?” Arthur looked over at Merlin and snickered. “What did you do to Merlin, kiddo?”

“Foodie monsters! Cookie!”

Arthur shook his head in confusion. “What?”

“It’s the Foodie Monsters bit on Tiny Pop. Your nephew is addicted. He loves Cookie Monster.” Merlin groaned again as he got up from the couch. “Your sister managed to record them  _ all _ so she could burn them onto a disc for him to have here when he came over. I’m going to take a paracetamol and a nap. She gets here in an hour. Good luck.”

“Merlin, what? Where are you going? Get back here.” Arthur watched Merlin’s door close with a chuckle. “Well, he’s a bit of a coward. How bad could these shows be?”

“Monsters, Unca Artie?” Mordred looked unfazed by the fact that Merlin had just abandoned him to his uncle. He placed both his hands on Arthur’s cheeks to direct his gaze right at him.

“Sure, let’s watch Cookie Monster, my little monster.”

An hour later, Arthur handed the dvd back to his sister along with her son and warned her that if she ever brought it over again he would shove it somewhere it was never meant to be. When she left, laughing, he sought out his own dose of paracetamol and his room and made a mental note to apologize to Merlin the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
